Captain De Santa's Downfall/dialogues
(John Marston meets Luisa Fortuna at the campsite. The rebels are readying their rifles.) Luisa: John! John! Thank God you have come. That wretched animal, De Santa has been sent to oversee a massacre in El Sepulcro. Come, we must stop him and finally kill that vermin and all of Allende's other followers. Go now. My men will show you the way. I will stay with the camp. (John starts riding.) Victor: It is good that you are helping Luisa. Marston: It ain't right what happened to her father. She's a brave girl. Victor: She can fight as well as any man. Marston: She ain't the only woman I've seen fighting for Reyes. Victor: Yes, women...even children. Everybody must become a soldier if we are to win this war. Marston: That's a lot of sacrifice. I just hope it's worth it. Victor: It is better to die free than to live as slaves. Were you a soldier once, compadre? Marston: A soldier? No, I never was much good at takin' orders. Victor: So where did you learn about explosives? Marston: I guess some banks ain't easy to get in on the weekends. Victor: It was impressive what you did at the bridge, destroying that convoy. The army is getting weaker by the day. Marston: I'm sure there's more supplies where those came from. Victor: And we will destroy those too. Allende is scared, and making mistakes. We are closer to victory than you think. We will speak when we get there. We must save our energy. El Sepulcro is just up ahead. (They arrive at the graveyard.) Marston: Tell your men not to open fire 'til I make a move. We don't want to give them a chance to escape. And leave De Santa to me. I need him alive. Victor: We will wait for your lead, Señor. (At the graveyard, Vincente has a rebel digging his own grave.) Vincente: En al nombre del gobierno no provincial del Coronel Allende y del estado de este pais, te condeno a muerte por traición! Tienes algunas últimas palabras? '' (In the name of the non-provisional government of Colonel Allende and the state of this country, I condemn to death for treason! Do you have any last words?)'' (De Santa shoots him in the head.) Marston: Come on. Quick! (John captures and interrogates De Santa.) Vincente: You fucking pig! Go back to your country. Marston: Where is Javier Escuella? Vincente: Wait, wait, wait. Okay. Alright! Alright... Shit... Alright. Casa Madrugada. He's holed up there. Hurry up and kill me or just let me go. Okay? Victor: Can we kill this piece of shit now, señor, or would you like the pleasure yourself? If Marston kills De Santa= Marston: Now we're even, Captain. Victor: Sí! Viva Abraham Reyes! It is done. Come on, now we find your friend. I am glad it was you, compadre. Marston: There's some things you gotta finish yourself. |-| If Marston lets the Rebels kill De Santa= Marston: He's all yours, fellas. I got what I need. Victor: Esto es para Mexico! It is done. Come on, now we find your friend. Thank you, compadre. It really should have been you. Marston: I don't like to kill a man on his knees, even if he did deserve it. Victor: That man is responsible for hundreds of innocent deaths, maybe even thousands. He will burn in hell. Marston: We all will, my friend. Victor: Espinoza is dead. De Santa is dead. The army is without leaders. We must move on Allende now before it is too late. Marston: First you need to help me find Javier Escuella. Victor: Why are you looking for Javier Escuella? Marston: We was friends once, a long time ago. But not anymore. Victor: Old friends make the worst enemies. Marston: You're tellin' me. Victor: Escuella is known in this province. He was a revolutionary once but then he went to your country. Now they say he kills for anybody who will pay. Marston: That sounds about right. (They get to Casa Madrugada.) Marston: This place is deserted. Is it always this quiet? (Federales swarm out of the building and attack Marston. Afterwards, a woman walks about the carnage.) Marston: Hey you, lady. Where's Javier Escuella? Whore: Javier Escuella? He hasn't been seen around here in months. You shot up this place for him, huh? I wouldn't spit on him if he was on fire. Marston: I don't blame you. But Captain De Santa said he was here. Whore: And you believed him? You must be more stupid than you look. Go shoot up some place else. Category:Dialogues